Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a buoy. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of replacing a bearing assembly of a buoy.
Description of the Related Art
Mooring assemblies have been used as an interconnect and a mooring point for vessels loading or unloading gas or liquid products. The mooring assembly may include a buoyant body rotatably coupled to a turret using a bearing assembly. The turret is geostationally fixed while the buoyant body is free to weathervane around the turret. Therefore, the bearing assembly is an important component of the mooring assembly.
When the bearing assembly is damaged, the process of repairing the bearing assembly is generally a complicated operation. In some instances, the mooring assembly may transfer to another location for repair. Such operations are often costly due to production down time.
There is a need, therefore, for a method of removing a bearing assembly from a mooring assembly for repair or replacement at an offshore location. There is also a need for a mooring assembly configured to allow repair or replacement of a bearing assembly while located offshore.